Saiyani- Affiliate of evil... Epilogue
by Catacombs
Summary: Power can stand the test of time... Rated R for violence and Horror
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does.   
  
  
Saiyani- Affiliate of evil  
  
Epilogue: The beginning of the terror  
  
Unknown planet, 12.30am, 2000 years before the birth of Queen Amidala...  
  
Cold. That was one word the cloaked figure could use to describe the weather as he stood atop the platform, looking down on the procession that was slowly snaking its way up the hill towards him. The wind picked up, ripping the leaves off the nearby trees and tossing them to the ground where they joined the ever growing piles of rotting vegetation. The figure stepped away from the platform and hid behind a nearby rock as the procession reached the small clearing next to the platform. The two guards at the head of the procession stepped aside, revealing the head priest who was cradling an ornate version of the book of the gods. Behind him appeared two younger priests bearing flaming torches that lit the darkness that crowded its way around them as if it was going to swallow them whole. Then, the cloaked figure saw his friend of six years walk silently into the field.  
  
She wore a green silk robe that was richly decorated with yellow swirls of all shapes and sizes. A golden necklace with an emerald for a centerpiece hung loosely around her neck, her ears were pierced with earrings made out of gold. The figure shook his head sadly, the clothing that his friend wore confirmed his worst fears. This was the type of clothing and jewelry one would wear if they were going to be sacrificed to the gods.   
  
He knew long ago that she was in some sort of trouble with the priests, and to get on the priests bad side is a death sentence. But for the past month, he prayed that in this case the priests would forgive his friend as she IS the daughter of the chief of staff. He never found out exactly what she did to piss off the priests like this, but whatever it was that she did has greatly effected all those whom her deed involved.   
The entire procession by now had spread out around the field, the wind picking   
roughly at their robes. His friend followed the head priest towards the platform   
near his hiding place. Her face was expressionless, this wasn't the way his friend would act if she knew she was going to die, and she wouldn't go this quietly. One of the young priests stepped up behind her as the head priest placed the book on a stone lectern overlooking a large stone altar where the sacrifice would supposedly   
take place. She stopped walking and hesitated as she neared the altar, as if she was   
finally beginning to come to her senses. The priest behind her stared coldly into the   
back of her neck before shoving her roughly into the arms of the other young priest   
who stood next to the altar. He in turn seized her wrists and attempted to restrain   
her as his friend grabbed her ankles in order to lift her up onto the altar before   
tying her down... Like lightning Saiyani struck.   
  
She lashed out with her right foot and caught the first priest in the stomach,   
downing him instantly. The second priest, fully aware that this girl was trying to   
escape, released his grip on her wrists before quickly swinging his right arm around   
her neck before she could run, holding her in a weak headlock. The first priest   
grabbed the side of the altar and attempted to haul himself to his feet, as Saiyani   
easily broke out of the headlock before shoving the second priest against the stone   
lectern. The head priest leapt back as the lectern toppled under the weight of the   
young priest. Saiyani snatched the nearest flaming torch from its holster before   
taking off towards the bushes where her friend, unbeknownst to her, lay silently.   
Watching.  
  
The total amount of time that had passed since Saiyani had lashed out with that wild   
kick was less than a minute. The two lone guards ran to intercept her as Saiyani   
shoved another priest out of the way with her free hand. The torch blazed as the   
guards tackled the fleeing girl, attempting to save what little credibility there was   
left with this disastrous sacrifice. Saiyani swore loudly as she went down under the   
weight of the two guards. She wrestled with them weakly, attempting to throw them   
off. The cloaked figure decided it was time he should act, for the life of his friend. He   
leapt out of the bushes and rammed himself into one of the guards, throwing him of   
Saiyani. Unfortunately, the guard managed to grab the cloaked figure's robe and   
took him with him, down the embankment behind the fight.  
  
*********  
  
Saiyani wrestled with the remaining guard as the priests rushed to help him. She   
had seen the cloaked figure earlier, and had guessed that the intruder was none   
other than her friend, Endar. She had followed along with the head priests orders   
earlier because they had threatened her that if she tried to escape, or cause any   
trouble, her entire family would be killed. She now only just realized that that threat   
was nothing but a bluff, the priests knew they wouldn't be able to get their hands on   
her family as she had warned them earlier to leave the planet, they could be   
ANYWHERE by now. She cursed herself silently, how could she have been so   
stupid not to realize the stupidity of the priests threat? Now her thoughtlessness was   
going to kill her and her friend.  
  
Endar landed at the foot of the embankment with a dull thud, the guard on top of   
him. For a moment Endar couldn't move, the wind knocked completely out of him.   
But this soon changed as the guard grabbled his throat in an attempt to deal with   
his meddling once and for all. Endar hit the guard on the side of the head with his   
free hand before kicking the guard off himself. The guard fell on his back, revealing   
a blaster pistol jammed in a leather holster on his belt. Endar didn't waste a second,   
he leapt to his feet and grabbed at the holster, ripping the frayed material off the   
belt. He struggled to get the blaster out of the holster as the lock on the holster had   
jammed. The guard scrambled to his feet before whipping out a hunter's knife   
from under his shirt. Endar stood there, transfixed by the glinting steel of the knife   
that wavered in front of his face.  
"Now.. you die!" the guard snarled as he rushed the stricken Endar...  
  
The blaster went off. Somehow Endar had managed to get his ring finger inside the   
holster and around the trigger of the pistol. The guard had carelessly left the safety   
of the pistol, that would be his undoing. To make matters worse for the guard, the   
pistol was pointing upwards towards his face...   
  
The guard's face paled for a split second before exploding into a macrabe flower of   
blood, bone, and torn muscle as the laser passed through. Endar reeked in horror   
as he looked away from the shattered corpse. He had never killed anyone in his life,   
and to take one's life so violently and suddenly was something he could not cope   
with. He turned and ran back up the embankment. Keen to save his friend as he   
knew that if he didn't help her, she would suffer a long, painful death. He never   
noticed the white mist following him...  
  
************  
  
Saiyani realized something bad had happened the moment that blaster went off. She   
couldn't tell from her position whether or not her friend had been shot, but by the   
way the deathly silence radiated from the bottom of the embankment, she feared the   
worst. The torch lay nearby, by a miracle it hadn't gone out. She realized that the   
torch, with its comforting glow of bright light, was the only weapon she could use to   
defend herself. If she could reach it that is. She strained her left arm towards the   
torch, in a desperate attempt to reach it. She felt her hand curling around the   
torch's handle as the guard hit her hard across the face. But she was ready to   
retaliate.   
  
In full control of the torch, she jammed it towards the guards face in an attempt to   
force him off of her. It worked. He rolled to one side as the torch passed his ear by   
mere centimeters. The priests, who had been standing there watching the fight,   
yelled out in horror as they realized what was going to happen. Saiyani lost her grip   
on the torch when she made that jabbing movement, and now it was on its way   
through the air. The torch slammed straight into the head priest, who was   
attempting to sneak away from the mess without being noticed. His dry robes   
instantly caught fire, and in a matter of seconds he was a walking fireball. His   
screamed radiated through the night as Saiyani jumped up and ran into the bushes.   
  
She ran, faster than she had ever run before. Straight into Endar, who had taken a   
shortcut to try and catch up with her. He had obviously seen her run into the   
bushes.  
"Endar! I thought you were dead!" she screamed in joy as she bear-hugged her   
friend. She never expected the response she was going to receive.   
"I am." He replied flatly. Saiyani blinked before whipping of Endar's hood to reveal   
Endar, minus the right side of his face. She gasped, "Endar...  
  
A single blaster shot echoed through the jungle...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas does.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
Saiyani groaned as she regained consciousness to find herself staring at the ceiling.   
The ceiling was covered in ornate carvings decrypting animals and other creatures   
that Saiyani had never seen before. She pulled herself up into a sitting position to   
have a better look at her surroundings. The room she was in was bathed in shadows,   
what she was sitting on was a bed, and the door that she noticed over in the corner   
appeared to be locked. She hefted herself across the side of the bed and began to   
walk towards the door before she froze in pain. The entire left hand side of her   
stomach burned, agonizing. She looked at the door for a moment before heading   
back to the bed, where she sat down on the edge of the bed and undid the silk robe   
that she still wore.  
  
Her stomach was an absolute mess. The left side of her stomach was charred and   
bloodied, the burn spreading across her abdomen until it stopped at her belly   
button. Biting her lip in horror, she tore of the robe to examine it for the burn hole   
that should have been over the area of the burn, it wasn't there. The robe was in the   
same condition as it was when she was up on the hill… She put the robe back on and   
began to feel nervous. What the hell had happened to her up on the hill? All she   
remembered was that she met Endar in the bushes after she escaped the priests, she   
said that she thought he was dead, and he said something else before suddenly she   
was here. But then again, where was here? She didn't have a clue where she was or   
what had happened to her. Sitting there thinking about this made her feel panicky,   
why was she here? Who brought her here? Endar? Then again, how the hell did she   
get this wound? If it was Endar, wouldn't he have least dressed her wound if he   
knew it was there? Her questions were answered when the door opened and a   
cloaked figure strode in.   
  
The figure wore the hood of the cloak over his or her head so Saiyani had no idea   
what they looked like. For a moment Saiyani sat there in silence, waiting for the   
figure to speak. The figure stood there in silence for a moment before lifting off the   
hood to reveal their face, it was frightening. It's head was covered completely in   
black armour that reflected the dim light in the room off its surface to create an   
affect that closely resembled fire swirling in space. The crown of the helmet was   
encrusted by hundreds of needle sharp horns the width of one's finger and the   
height of Saiyani's index finger. "Sorry for disturbing you Saiyani, but I thought I'd   
introduce myself as you are going to be around here for quite a while I expect. My   
name is Colonis Dakran," "W-what do you want from me?" "I don't want anything   
from you Saiyani, however I do suggest that you and I become friends as things can   
get pretty tough down here for a loner." Saiyani blinked, "What do you mean down   
here?" Colonis stifled a laugh as the blood drained from Saiyani's face. "Don't you   
know where you are? Well, I'll tell you then. You, Saiyani, are dead." He wrapped   
his left arm around the stunned girl and guided her out of the room onto the   
balcony/hall outside. "And this," he added solemnly "Is the realm of the afterlife."   
He spread his right arm out as if he was showing Saiyani some brilliant prize or a   
fantasy land out of a fairytale. But this wasn't the type of fantasy land Saiyani had   
dreamt the afterlife being like. Wretched black stone columns towered into the sky   
throughout the land she could see, their surfaces chipped and stained from decay.   
The sky was nothing but blackness, putrid beyond understanding. Hung high in the   
sky to the North was a blood red moon, apocalyptic and demonic, it simply added to   
the already dark surroundings. Dotted here and there were buildings and temples   
that had seen FAR better days before they ended up here. The occupants of this   
strange land stumbled about the landscape as if they were in an endless search for a   
chance to escape, a weakness in the afterlife's shell whom they could break through.  
Saiyani, confused and frightened, muttered one unintelligible word that completely   
described what she was seeing. "Urk."   
  
**********  
1950 years before the birth of Queen Amidala…  
  
Redarak was different. From the moment he was born in the swamps of Naboo, his   
mother and father realized this. He displayed characteristics that were different   
from normal Gungans. For example, at the age of six his mother caught him in his   
room building a strange machine that consisted of a long tubed barrel atop a black   
handle with a large sheet of metal underneight the barrel. When she asked him what   
it was, he told her that he was building a weapon called a blaster rifle. The Gungan   
race had never seen nor heard of any other alien races as the humans had not yet   
colonized the small planet of Naboo, so you could understand the shock which   
Redarak's mother felt when her son told her what he was building. She grabbed   
him and the strange weapon he called a Blaster rifle and dragged him to the temple.   
There she confronted the priests with the weapon and her son and told them how he   
had built this thing in his room. They too were confused on how exactly Redarak   
had the knowledge to build such a device. The priests examined the rifle there and   
then and even tested it on a rock in the courtyard. It worked. Confused on exactly   
what they should do with the situation, the head priest finally decided to confiscate   
the weapon and destroy it. As for Redarak, he was forbidden to build any more of   
these weapons or else he would be severely punished.   
  
Now, twenty years later, Redarak was the general of the Grand Gungan Army. He   
was feared by all, and readily dealt with the few who dared to oppose him. In order   
to make himself stand out amongst the rest of the Gungans as the greatly feared   
Redarak no matter what clothing he wore, he had cut of his ears at the stems leaving   
little or no trace of their existence. Rumors abound behind his back that he is a   
reincarnation of an evil warrior by the name of Tekraw, who was killed several   
hundred years before Redarak's birth. Another rumor going around was that   
Redarak was actually the son of a Deltan Gungan, and had been adopted by his so-  
called true mother. No-one new much about the Deltan as they keep to themselves,   
however the people knew they reside deep inside the bowels of the planets core, and   
had built themselves a great city out of the sides of a giant ravine. There was a myth   
however that the Deltan considered themselves better that the other Gungan tribes,   
and even classified themselves as an entirely different race. That scrap of   
information about the Deltan gave the people enough backbone to believe that   
Redarak was one of them….  
  
Redarak stood by silently as lieutenant Tarn struck the elder yet again. He had   
inadvertedly discovered that this elder and several others where plotting to topple   
him from his reign as general. So he, the lieutenant, and several of his men decided   
to pay this old fart a visit and try and obtain from him the names of the other   
citizens on charges of treason. "Listen, weesa ken help yousan get outta dis with   
youssan life, all yousa gotta do is tel ussen da names of yous fwiends." Tarn   
whispered loudly in the elder's ear, trying to tempt the old man into telling them   
what they wanted to hear. "No, yousan bastards! Meesa neva gonna tell yousan!   
Yous ken go ta hell!" The elder snarled as he struggled in the grip of one of   
Redarak's men. "Oooh… so yousan wanna save yousan fwiends even if youssan die?   
Wesa will find them anyways." Tarn sniggered before placing an electropole to the   
neck of the elder, "Final chance, are yousan gonna tell ussen or do weesa have ta   
make a bery big mess?" Tarn warned, his grip tightening on the weapon. "As meesa   
said before, yousan ken go ta hell." The elder growled. Tarn sighed, "Meesa hatin   
doin da papawork afta somthin like this." Before anyone could say anything, Tarn   
rammed the tip of the electropole through the elders head, piercing the skull and   
killing him instantly.  
  
Redarak smiled slightly before placing his hand on the young lieutenant's shoulder.   
"Well done Tarn. If his friends are waiting in the crowd outside they would be   
shaking in fear when they find out what you did to the old fart. You're going to   
become a great general like me when you grow up." Tarn smiled, "Thankyousa   
Gen'ral." He gave Redarak a quick salute before motioning two of the other soldiers   
to drag the body outside. Redarak licked his lips after the room had cleared. He   
decided to find out more about the elder Tarn had just executed. He had never seen   
the old man before several weeks ago when this plot against him was uncovered. So   
with no-one else around, he made up his mind to search every nook and cranny of   
this dump and see if he could find out any information about him. Hell, he might   
even find out exactly how many "friends" they were dealing with here. He headed   
towards the guest bedroom to begin his search there. No-one was ever going to   
topple him from his reign…   
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…   
  
  
  



End file.
